Blissful Ignorance
by iMashedmyPotatoes
Summary: I don't know WHAT to feel anymore - I'm confused. Big Time.
1. Ignorant

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix ©

Author's Note: I'm an amateur story writer; this is my first Fan Fiction ever, LOL. So tell me what you think, and don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism or whatnot. Read and review, I'd love that. TeeHee ~

Another day has passed, but like any other day, every day's always the same at Destiny Islands – the sun would shine brightly, the birds flying high in the sky, and the breeze that would gently caress you. It was practically like a paradise where you could just sit back, relax, and listen closely at the waves crashing with your eyes closed. He loved this place so much. He'd go to the beach and lie on his back, not caring about the sand sticking to his black T-Shirt, placing his hands behind his head. Today, it was just him and him alone. He looked at the blue sky; golden eyes shining because of the sunlight. He smiled in satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

Though he knew this moment of peace wouldn't last because …

"VAAAANITAS!"

"Ahh!" He immediately sat up and put a hand on his left ear, gritting his teeth. He felt as if his ear would bleed. Looking up, he shot a death glare at the boy who was smiling mischievously.

The brunette was wearing a white T-Shirt and red shorts. He noticed blue stain on the boy's white shirt, probably ice cream. But he was too angry to care.

"Sora! What was that for?" Vanitas yelled, still glaring at the boy.

"Nothing, it's just that you were so oblivious, I took the chance! Besides, you have to admit, that was pretty hilarious. You should've seen your face!" Sora snickered.

Vanitas gritted his teeth, his blood boiling. "You are SO dead." clutching his hands, he walked slowly towards Sora who was backing up.

"What're you gonna do about it, tell Mom?" Sora laughed heartily.

"You're the only one who does that." Vanitas emphasized, pointing his finger at his brother. Being the happy and carefree person Sora was, he just smiled with his hands behind his back, and stopped walking backwards.

As Vanitas advanced towards Sora, his fist ready to punch his brother, Sora threw sand at his face. "Ack!" The charcoal-haired boy winced in pain as he rubbed his eyes. Taking the opportunity, Sora ran away.

"Catch me if you can!" the brunette yelled, his face plastered with a wide, toothy grin. With that, he ran as fast as he could. He took a quick glance at his twin brother and giggled. _'Vanitas is always so serious. But that's what makes it funny.'_

Vanitas picked up his pace, running faster. Sora was completely oblivious. He was catching up, _'Just a bit more…' _or not. Sora grinned, as he ran even faster.

They ran past the adults as they were chasing each other like cat and mouse, not caring if they would bump into another person.

Sora grinned, '_I'm still faster than you, Van. You can't catch me.'_ He passed two identical blondes along the way, saying "Hi!" swiftly, waving his hands while running.

"There they go again." The first blonde said, and sighed. The other blonde shrugged it off, too busy eating his Sea-Salt Ice Cream, holding another in his other hand. The first blonde reached the Sea-Salt his brother was holding in his other hand, but frowned as the second blonde pulled his hand back.

"Mine." He snapped.

"Oh, Roxas. Why am I not surprised?" He put his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes.

"Buy your own, Ven." Roxas retorted, licking the other Sea-Salt which was already melting, droplets falling on his white shorts, as well as his black shirt, the sleeves checkered with white. Ven had the same shirt, only the opposite color, having a white shirt, sleeves checkered with black and having black shorts. Haha, Twins.

He sighed in defeat, but it was fine with him, he could always get one whenever he pleased. He was always mature, and not to mention he was older than Roxas by two minutes, but hey, it still counts.

Roxas shrugged it off and continued eating his ice cream, being in his own world, surrounded by bliss.

Vanitas' Point Of View

I'm getting tired from all this running, but that won't stop me! Ugh. Where IS that prick? "Huff… huff…" I stopped for a while, breathing heavily as my hands rested on my knees. Sora, I swear, I do NOT care, but I will seriously eat all of your cookies. The thought made me grin, fantasizing about it already. I can picture his face when I'll eat all his cookies. Ha, priceless! I laughed.

"Did you know crazy people laugh with themselves without any reason?"

I snapped out of my fantasy and regained my composure. I opened my mouth to answer back and turned around to face the person and pointed my index finger, "Listen, I –"

"You what?" she snapped, cutting me off. She had short, black hair and pretty – I mean, uhh, UGLY! I meant ugly, blue eyes. She wore a hooded shirt which had white and blue stripes with black shorts which covered her knees. I recognized her immediately, though.

"Xion." I said monotonously. This really isn't the right time; I still have to beat Sora up. She grinned and put her hands in her pocket. "Vannie." She replied teasingly, I hate that nickname. But I kept my cool and shrugged it off.

I walked passed her without looking, but saw the frown on her face. I suppressed a smirk coming, and then she got a hold of my wrist. "Hey, I was just kidding." She pouted. Pffft, she was so easy.

I poked her forehead and looked down at her, smirking; I was taller than her. Her face brightened with a smile, "So hey, Van, I was wondering maybe we could play guitar hero?" she asked.

"Maybe later, I'm trying to find Sora."

"You're at it again, huh? I swear, you two never stop." She giggled.

"Vaaanitas." A tired voice called behind me. Speak of the devil.

"Sora." I looked at him while crossing my arms, he was tired as well. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. I would've taken this opportunity to punch him in the gut, but I guess I somehow cooled off from all that running. But I still plan on eating his cookies though.

"Hey, Sor." Xion grinned. "Hi, Xion! Why isn't Kairi with you?" Sora's face lit up with hope. Xion was Kairi's cousin, and Kairi is the girl Sora likes. *gags mentally*

"She's at home helping Aunt prepare. Our cousin from Twilight Town's moving here because of some … issues. So, yeah." Xion explained.

I raised a brow, "Oh? And why aren't YOU helping them?"

"Meh. I don't wanna."

"Typical, lazy bum." I snorted.

Xion glared at me, punching my arm. I smirked, it didn't really hurt much. But for a girl, she sure packs a punch.

"Tomboy!" I laughed, the both of us in our own tiny world. I'd completely forgotten about Sora.

"Say that again and I'll punch you in the face." She put on an angry face, but miserably failed. I looked at her right in the eye, put on a serious face and had a staring contest, waiting which one of us would be the first to crack up. She pinched herself, suppressing a laugh that was going to come out any second now. 3… 2… 1… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the both of us laughed at the same time, I noticed water forming in Xion's eyes, we laughed too much, I guess.

"Ehem." Sora cleared his throat with his hands crossed. I could see a sly smile on his face, but didn't mind it. He rolled his eyes and whispered something, I didn't catch it.

"Oh, um, so anyway. Who's up for Guitar Hero?" Xion grinned.

"I'm in!" Sora raised his right hand childishly with a sheepish smile.

"I'll pass." I was too tired, honestly.

"Or, are you too chicken?" Xion snapped, emphasizing 'chicken'.

"Heh, says the tomboy. You're on, Shi-Shi." I smirked, I knew she hated being called 'Shi-Shi'. Payback, Ha-Ha.

Xion's eye twitched. "Then let's get it on, Vannie." She forced a smile.

Sora looked back and forth, from me to Xion, Xion to me.

We were practically forehead to forehead now, giving each other death glares.

A bead of sweat dropped from Sora's forehead, I'm sure he's unsure of what to do now. I know, I'm his twin. "Haha…ha." He laughed nervously.

The tension was broken, lucky for Sora, by two brothers. Twins, like us. Ven and Roxas. "Mind if we tag along?" Roxas smiled, his tone sounding competitive.

"The more, the merrier!" Xion laughed heartily.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be us boys. ALL BOYS." I smirked, I'm so evil. But I love it.

"Oooooooh." Roxas & Ven said in unison. "Burn!" Sora laughed.

"Oh? I see how it is. Haha. Make sure you sleep with one eye open, Vanitas. Wouldn't wanna wake up with a pink Tutu now, would we?" Xion said venomously.

"OOOOOOH." Roxas & Ven said once more. My eye twitched. "Well you—"

"Guys, stop it." I was cut off by someone. "K-Kairi!" Sora's face was pink, he was smiling like a moron right now.

"Oh, hey, Kai." Xion said, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"How long have you guys been staying here?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her waist. I've gotta admit though, Kairi's hot.

"Rox and I bumped into these guys, they were talking about playing GH at your place." Ven explained, looking at us then back at Kairi.

"Oh, I see… Can I play with you?" Kairi asked with an innocent face, shifting her hands behind her back with a sweet smile. She's cute too, unlike some tomboy. If you know what I mean.

"Sure!" Sora & I exclaimed in unison, he shot me a look. But as usual, I just shrug it off. "Psh, boys." Xion snorted. "Jealous?" I snapped. "I didn't say that, did I?" she retorted.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the lover's quarrel, let's go already! My hands are itching to play already!" Sora laughed along with the others. "HEY!" Me and Xion yelled.

Kairi giggled with her hand on her mouth. I could see Sora was kind of in a trance, he was drooling with his mouth open. I closed his mouth by punching his chin, "Wake up, lover boy." I snapped.

"Uhh…"

What a moron.

"Let's go alreadyyyy!" Roxas whined.

With that, the six of us headed to Kai's place. Teasing and pulling jokes along the way.

We were always like that, the seven of us. Oh, have I mentioned Riku? He's the seventh. He's probably somewhere else now, though. Anyway, we've known each other since diapers. And well, yeah. We were the best of friends. But believe it or not, Xion and I were the closest among the group. We'd pull pranks on each other, trash talk, or even spar sometimes. But not always, like we usually do. She was practically one of the boys before, but now, she's turning into … into a girl. Which is one of the reasons why we don't spar much anymore. Heck, she's growing boobs! And I thought she'd end up flat. Psh.

Once we arrived Kairi's house, we do our usual routine. Race towards the second floor. The last person is usually given a dare.

And so, we ran upstairs, as if our life depended on it. I kind of stumbled on my way up, giving the perfect opportunity for the others. I saw Xion glance one look at me before running up. She almost tripped, what a klutz. The others shoved right past us. "Oh, sh-shit!" I cursed as I tried to catch up. "Oh, no, you don't!" Xion grabbed my ankle which caused me to trip and fall face-first, which hurt like hell! "What the hell, Shi?" I yelled.

She stuck her tongue out and ran towards the door. I ran as fast as I could, I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. For a moment I thought I saw her cheeks red… Naww, I'm imagining things. This is Xion we're talking about.

"V-Van! Let go!"

I pushed her at the side and ran towards the door; unfortunately she caught up with me. I opened the door, me and Xion arriving at the same time.

I looked at everyone, all of them having … that look on their face.

"What?" I asked.

"You two, are the last people to come in. You know what that means." Kairi said slyly.

I gulped. I don't know if it's just me, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this. "B-but, I stepped in the room first!" I protested.

"Not counted." Sora replied bluntly.

"So, guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas smirked.

"Should we lock them up in a closet?" Ven said, he was clearly excited.

I think that would be a great idea! We could do all sorts of stuff inside the closet! Just kidding, fall of a cliff, bitches. Well, half of it's a joke anyway. I mean, gah! What am I thinking? *GAG*

"No, actually I was thinking of getting more ice cream." Roxas said, as a matter-of-fact.

"Rox, do me a favor and forget about your damn ice cream for just a sec, will you?" Ven snapped. "Sheesh, I was just kidding." Roxas sighed.

"Well, guys? What's the verdict?" Kairi said impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Let's lock them up in the closet. That way they'll get some alone time." Sora smiled widely.

Xion and I froze. They couldn't be serious, could they? Damn, they always are. Die!

"Alrighty, then." Roxas walked towards me, backed away. "H-hey, you can't be serious!" I stammered.

"Why? What's wrong? It's just your best friend, right?" Sora said in a sly tone, which clearly has malice in it, I could tell. I swear, I WILL EAT YOUR COOKIES. DIE, BASTARD.

"Sora's right. Or are you both chicken?" Kairi taunted us. Xion regained her composure, but her hands were shaking. I had the urge to hold her hand. What. The. Hell. I'd rather die. But seriously. GAH! I'm not thinking straight!

"You're on!" Xion yelled. Everyone, including me, was taken aback. I did NOT expect that.

"Y-yeah. I mean, how bad could it be?" I regained my composure, thanks to Xion. This isn't a big deal. We've always played alone in the secret cave, or somewhere else. What difference does it make now? Right?

Thump. Thump.

Oh, God. My heart's beating like crazy.

The blush was coming, so I hid my face with my bangs.

That moment seemed like forever …

Before I knew it, we were in the closet. I could hear them laughing, saying how we should thank them. I don't get it. Most importantly, I don't give a shit.

Damn, it was dark. But it's a good thing; I could feel my face heating up. That way she wouldn't see me. Was it always like this with her? I've never really given thought about it, I mean, having it the other way around. That thing, you know? More than just … Ugh, just stop. Stop.

"Van?"

I had snapped back to reality.

"…Yeah?" I said, turning my head towards her.

"Nothing." Oblivious, she rested her head on my shoulder. Damn, this closet's small. I could hear her breathe, and I could hear my heart.

"Come on, what is it?" I pushed.

"Nothing, really." She giggled. I always liked her giggles. I mean … Ugh.

"Come on." I chuckled, unknowingly squeezing her hand.

"Umm…" she looked at me, even though it was dark, I could see her a little. I See You.

Our hands were still intertwined; but for some reason I didn't care. I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes. "V-van?" she stuttered.

I was tired. I didn't really care, no one could see anyway.

I let go of her hand and moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder; I could tell my spikes tickled her neck. She squirmed a little.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep…" I yawned.

"Wh-what?" Stop it Xion, you're being too cute. Stop, please.

"You heard me." I smirked. I raised my head, resting my forehead on hers. I didn't know I could make her stutter or make her red. And I don't know why, but I like it. I like making her feel like that. For some reason, Xion calms me, and I'm usually aggressive. I don't know how to explain what I feel, I just don't know anymore.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a moment. I felt her warm breath.

I open my golden eyes, staring at her blue ones.

I pinned her to the wall, holding both of her hands against the wall.

She was breathing unevenly. I've never seen her so… vulnerable before.

I want to …

"Vanitas…" she whispered.

Say my name again.

I closed the gap between us; I don't know what came up to me. I just … did. I know it would change everything. But right now, I didn't care about consequences.

Xion…

Right now, you're mine.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by crashing my lips on hers. Damn, girl. I never knew it tasted this sweet.

I could feel her face heat up. I pressed myself to her harder against the wall.

Wait, why can't I hear anything? I thought they were already playing guitar hero?

Oh well.

She moaned softly.

I was smirking through the kiss.

What I've done next shocked Xion. But honestly, shocked me more.

I slid my tongue in. Yeah, I did. But damn! I never knew it felt so good. Damn hormones, go to hell.

"Mm.."

I'm making out with my best friend. Nice one, Vanitas. Not.

I could feel her heart beating like crazy, and I enjoyed it. I pulled away then started kissing her jaw down to her neck, at the same time inhaling her sweet scent. She wrapped her arms around me.

To my surprise, I bit her lightly on her neck. Yummy.

Hell.

Time to wake up.

I've done it.

I fell.

And of all the people.

My best friend. Best-est friend.

But, I know. I'm not the only one. I just know…

I feel like a hypocrite. Telling Sora how disgusting these kind of things are.

But here I am, making out with my best friend.

"V-Vanitas…" she called.

I looked at her, resting my forehead on hers. I fell silent.

"Wh-what the … hell?" she was shaking, her face red as tomato.

"Shut up." With that, I kissed her again. She didn't push me or anything, so, I figured it was okay.

It still bugs me that I'm not hearing anything from the outside. It was awfully … Oh, they did it this time. Die bitches!

I quickly pulled away from Xion and kicked the doors of the closet.

"OW!"

I saw them. Roxas, Ven and Sora fell on the floor, holding their faces where it hurt. I was red from anger. And embarrassment. THEY HEARD US. DIE.

Sora was still in shock, and as usual, looked like a moron. He snapped out of it and made gagging noises, "From what I heard, I say it got nasty back in there, huh, bro?"

"YOU –" As I was about to explode, Xion cut me off.

"You honestly fell for that?" Xion said, I was confused about what she meant.

"We heard you alright." Roxas laughed.

Xion laughed heartily. "I honestly can't believe you fell for that! You should've seen your faces!" she looked at me with a look that said, '**Trust me with this**.'

I got what she meant, but I don't know if this stupid excuse would work.

"Yeah, it was priceless!" I played along. I laughed, kind of forced but it was hardly noticeable.

"Wait, you did THAT on purpose?" Ven crossed his arms. "And here I though we were finally getting somewhere." Kairi pouted.

They were too naïve. Pricks.

"Well, yeah." Xion said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're all stupid." I said.

"It's a conspiracy! Ugh, I thought we could get the both of you together." Sora's arms slumped.

"Didn't we go through this already?" I snapped.

"But you two look so cute together." Kairi frowned.

"We're just best friends, we all are." Xion said, and gave a 'This is final.' Look.

"Fine. I guess some things can't be changed." Kairi and the others sighed in defeat.

This wasn't actually the first time they set us up, really. But today was different, it kind of just happened I guess.

"Yeah… Best friends." I forced a smile.

Xion looked at me then quickly looked away.

The silence was broken by Roxas, he played GH already with us not noticing.

"Aw yeah!" he yelled as he played Through the Fire and Flames, Expert. Damn, this guy is good.

And with that, we all gathered and played. We play by the rule, 'Change the loser' and all. Anyway …

I stole glances from Xion.

I smirked to myself.

This was definitely an interesting night.

Though, the kiss was weird.

Weird, but I like it.

I was ignorant.

But I was in my own world.

I was, in that moment, drowning in blissful ignorance.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Read & Review please!


	2. Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix ©

Vanitas' Point Of View

So here we are in Kairi's bedroom. It was so HUGE and … pink. Pink curtains, pink floor, pink door, pink TV, pink bed, pink closet. I smirked a bit, recalling the short moment I had with my dear bestfriend, and how gullible Sora and the others are as to believe such a lame excuse Xion and I made up, not that I was complaining, but, seriously?

"You're having your moment again. I swear, sometimes I don't know whether you're sane or not." Xion poked my arm, wearing a cheeky expression.

"Only with you, I am." I joked; I got that line off that drama she was watching before. I looked her in the eyes, my golden ones melting into her blue eyes.

For a moment, I saw a faint pink on her cheeks. "Sh-shut up." She turned her head away from me. I laughed a bit after that, but stopped abruptly when Sora made kissy faces, ew.

"Who's ready to get their asses kicked?" Roxas said, gripping the neck of the guitar with a competitive tone in his voice.

To our surprise, Ven quickly grabbed the second guitar and looked at his brother. We put our hands on our mouths, trying not to laugh. Ven was THE MOST inexperienced player in Guitar Hero. He can barely play in easy, how much more on expert?

"Ohoo, what's this?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Shut up and let's get this on." Ven snapped.

"Awright. It's cool." Roxas smiled then positioned his hands on the buttons.

With that, we all sat down on the carpeted floor. Sora sat next to Kairi, then next to Sora was Xion, then me. I took a quick glance at her, and then quickly shifted my gaze at the Flat Screen.

**On a cold winter morning …**

The battle has started. Roxas was calm and collected, while Ven was, well, not doing so good. I can't describe his facial expression right now; but it was hilarious.

- line break -

After almost nine minutes of playing, we were all staring intently at the Flat Screen, beads of sweat sliding down our foreheads. Roxas and Ven were playing Through the Fire and Flames in expert. Roxas was on fire! This guy may be THE guitar hero. On the other hand, Ven was failing miserably, barely getting a 10-note streak.

**So far away, we wait for the day ~**

The song was coming to an end, and Roxas, having an obvious win. Though, I gotta hand it to Ven. He was fighting a losing battle.

**For the light source, so wasted and gone!**

**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**

**Through the fire and the flames we carry on!**

And with that, Roxas dropped his guitar and fist pumped, "I AM A GOD!" Ven's jaw dropped, as well as his guitar. We all burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs. "Aww, it's okay, Ven. Practice makes perfect!" Kairi assured Ven, patting the boy's shoulder.

"But in the case of Ven, it doesn't apply." I snickered, earning a glare from Kairi. But I could clearly see that she was stifling a laugh coming. Sora, on the other hand, was on the ground rolling, laughing his heart out.

"Bow down, bitches. I am the Guitar Hero!" Roxas raised both his hands, his face wearing a wide and toothy grin. "Oh, shut up, Roxas." Ven muttered darkly.

"Okay, that's enough. It's almost eight o' clock, and we haven't even had dinner yet." Kairi said, breaking the tension between Roxas and Ven. "Yeah, now that you mention it, my stomach's rumbling." Sora rubbed his hungry stomach, chuckling.

"You're always hungry, moron." I retorted, but Sora just shrugged it off and went downstairs ahead of us. Kairi and the twins followed, and so did I. But I stopped abruptly as someone pulled my wrist.

"We need to talk."

I turned my head around, looking at Xion. "Now? That'll only make Sora and the others more suspicious, you know." I said, not maintaining eye contact.

"It won't take long." She seemed serious, so I stayed and closed the door.

"Shoot."

"Okay. So, um, about what happened earlier …" she muttered.

I raised a brow and crossed my arms. "In the closet?" I asked, smirking a bit.

Her eyes widened as her cheeks were stained with tomato-red. "What exactly … happened?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We made out." I said bluntly. Honestly, it was kind of awkward saying that. But, we DID do that. I mean, well, yeah. Urgh! I can't think well anymore!

"I-I know! But, I mean, that's not what I meant!"

"Then, what do you think we did?"

"Okay, let me rephrase it. WHY did you do it?"

I fell silent for a moment. Why did I do it anyway? Oh, right. I like her. I'm not supposed to feel this, right? It's so not … me! I'm Vanitas, the badass, not some kind of romantic from a cliché movie.

"_Just tell her the truth."_

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself.

"_I'm telling you the right thing to do, bitch."_

What the hell?

"_Just do it."_

Oh? And if I don't?

"_You'll regret it. Come on, man! This is your chance!"_

What chance? Psh. I'm not even supposed to like her!

"_It's your loss. I'm telling you, grab the chance! You wouldn't want someone else to get her, right?"_

I – ! I … wouldn't care. She's my best friend. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just tell her I wasn't thinking straight.

"_Oh, so that's how it is. Are you scared you'll lose her?"_

Just … shut up. I know what I'm doing.

"_Fine. But you'll regret it. I tell you."_

I …

"Vanitas? Yoohoo!" I came back to reality as Xion snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of spaced out." I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"…" she fell silent, shifting her gaze away from me, her face still pink.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I was … very tired, you know, after the whole Cat and Mouse dilemma with Sora. So, I'm sorry about that. We should … forget it happened." I ran my fingers through my spikes and slowly looked at her.

"That's it?" she said, her voice disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"So, it was all meaningless?"

"Um, yes?" my response turned into a question.

_Ohoo, someone's gonna get it now._

Her face wore an unreadable expression. I caught her eyes, though. Tears were forming, threatening to fall any moment now. I'm in deep shit.

"H-hey, are you okay?" I placed my arm on her shoulder. What's going on? Was it something I said?

"I … am perfectly fine!" she yelled, giving me an unexpected slap on the face.

"OW!" I winced at the pain as I placed a hand on my sore cheek, rubbing it in circles.

She pushed me away and stormed out of the room with tears sliding down her face. What did I do? Girls are so complicated! I swear, that's why I don't like being in a relationship. I wonder if she's having her time of the month or something. Maybe? If that's the case, I'll just wait, then.

"Someone got bitch-slapped."

I turned around to see the intruder. "What the hell, Kairi? You were eavesdropping!" I yelled at her.

"No, I overheard your conversation. There's a big difference." She tutted.

"Did you hear … all of it?"

She nodded, and wore a solemn expression. "Oh, Vanitas, you're more clueless than Sora than you think."

"What?"

"I'll keep this a secret, I promise." She said, turning around and started walking, but I grabbed her wrist. I don't understand what she was saying.

"I don't understand!"

"You'll have to." Kairi snapped.

"You're a girl right?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not. I'm Sora in disguise." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand Xion. Why did she storm off like that anyway? Was it something I said?" I asked, letting go of her wrist and looked at the ground.

"You … kissed her, right?"

My face heated up. I coughed a bit, it was so awkward. "Y-yeah, but, it was just a meaningless flank!" I retorted.

"Ugh, how blind can you be, Van?" Kairi said, exasperated. She face palmed and sighed. "You have to solve this ordeal, I'll help you. Before it's too late, you know?"

"Too late for what?" I asked, I was annoyed right now. Just get to the point, damn it!

"Like I said, find out for yourself. For now, enough of that. Let's eat." With that, she went on her way, leaving me alone in the room.

I clutched my fists and gritted my teeth. "GIRLS ARE WEIRD!" I yelled.

**Author's Point Of View**

Sora and the twins were on the table, wolfing down all the food. They hadn't noticed Xion leaving because of this. "Wowf! Fif if sho gurrd!" Sora exclaimed, his mouth stuffed with food.

Kairi arrived and sat beside Sora and giggled at the brunette. "I'm glad you like it, Sora." She smiled sweetly.

"_GIRLS ARE WEIRD!"_

Roxas drank his water and placed the glass on the table carefully. "Is Vanitas on his man-period today, Sor?"

Sora gulped all the food and sighed in contentment; he grabbed the table napkin and wiped all the stains on his face, earning a giggle from Kairi.

"He's been having mood swings this day, so that's a definite yes." Sora grinned.

"Vanitas is PMS-ing again." Ven laughed.

"Shut up!"

Footsteps were heard, making their way towards the dining room.

"Oh, Vanitas. You're here. Where's Xi?" Sora smiled at his brother, hoping somehow it would calm him. He wasn't thinking of teasing him in this time where he's so pissed off.

"How the hell would I know?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's your bestfriend?" Sora said as a matter-of-fact.

As Vanitas sat down, he remained silent. Roxas glanced at him while drinking his water, slowly placing it on the table. "I smell girl problems." Roxas snickered.

Vanitas sent daggers to Roxas. "Shut up, ROXY."

Roxas' grin slowly faded, earning a smirk from Vanitas. "Ugh, whatever, I'm going to bed." Roxas stood up, then Ven followed.

"UGH, great, now I'm the only girl alone. All of you guys sleep on the floor!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you want to sleep with Sora, Kai?" Ven asked innocently, making Kairi completely red. "N-no! What the heck, Ven?"

Vanitas ate quietly as the group kept on talking and talking and talking. This is definitely going to be a long night, too bad the fun was short-lived.

_And I thought this sleepover would be fun, it turned out to be a disaster. Minus the make out part. *Sigh*_

A/N: Chapter two finished.


End file.
